<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through The Years by Wildflowerheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956112">Through The Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflowerheart/pseuds/Wildflowerheart'>Wildflowerheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BFFP, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflowerheart/pseuds/Wildflowerheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Matt and Sylvie’s friendship through the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Young Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Fam 🚑🚨🚒</p><p>A bit of a new one, wanted to give his ago! So<br/>this is my entry for the august prompt challenge created by @brettseyfanficationprompts </p><p>First time doing something like this ☺️ so hope you guys like it, I actually had so much fun writing this and coming up with this new world/story for Matt and Sylvie. </p><p>Enjoy and happy reading! </p><p>love lyds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preschool</p><p>A young Matt Casey is dropped of at preschool from the minute Matt was born he was already at preschool in the new born room being looked after by several other women. There wasn’t anything he could do about, somehow in his tiny new born heart he could feel his father and mother pulling away from him.</p><p>This wasn’t something unusual for the Casey children, his big sister Christie was already at preschool before he was even born. He can’t really remember too much from the first couple of year being in day care except for one person. Her name was Sylvie, or as his 4 year old self would say Silky, his argument for the nickname then was that her hair was silky.</p><p>She was a good friend to Matt, he remembers everything about her, her smile, how she would play with him and how she would always share her lunch with him and made sure to tell him to drink water after they would play chase each other in the play area.</p><p>Their days where pretty much the same, eat, play, learn, sleep, eat and play some more until Sylvie parents would come to pick her up, it was the same every time. Matt and Christie would be last to leave and first arrive, that's just how it was and that was fine because even though she would go, he at least still had Christie there with him and they would wait together, until she got to big for preschool and went off to big school. 5 year old Matt was lonely after Sylvie would get picked up but he would never show her, not after one incident when Matt got hurt during play time and Sylvie was upset he promised to himself to never make her upset again. </p><p>He watched as she pouted while knelt down next to him. "Its okay Silky, I'm okay I promise." </p><p>"Are you sure Matty?" She ask as she pulls away from their hug. </p><p>"Yes! Now come on, let's go play." Standing up he jumps to show her that he's okay. </p><p>Things stayed that way for next few months until one day when things weren't the same Matt never got dropped off for preschool one morning, to him it was odd. It was the first time his parents hadn't rushed him out the door and forced him into the arms of the teachers at preschool. He waited by the front door, and waited and kept waiting until he realised that maybe mama and dad where sick and couldn't take him that day so he let it go and wondered back to his room and played with his firetruck toys. </p><p>He thought nothing of it until each day that followed was the same, it took him awhile to realise that maybe he wouldn't get to go back. </p><p>He missed Sylvie a lot and thought about her all the time. Who would she play with now? Who would make sure she wouldn't get upset? He would never see his best-friend again, his Silky. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>High School</strong> </span>
</p><p>Highs school for Sylvie felt perfect she had a great group of friends, she was adored by many everything was just right for the 17 year olds life until the worst day for any 17 year olds life her dad gets a job in Chicago making the whole family move. The move wasn't a fuss for her it was starting a new high in the middle of the year.</p><p>It sounded horrifying.</p><p>It didn't help that her mother would argue that things could be a lot worse for her, it frustrated her when she said things like that, of course<em> it could be worse </em>but it didn't mean her feelings where any less valid. It also didn't help that her father argued that they actually used to live in Chicago during the first few years of Sylvie and her brothers life, so technically they were going back home. </p><p>Still she couldn't shake the idea of starting in the middle of the semester in the last year of school. Would she be able to make friends? friend groups had already been established.</p><p>Her fears of starting school take over and she feels completely alone, she was an outsider. For her this was odd she normally never had a problem with making friends, she was the social butterfly of her old school.</p><p>This was different, it was Chicago. </p><p>Its not until she see’s this boy walk past her and get called out by some other kids across the courtyard. </p><p>"Yo! Matt Casey say hello to your sister for me." What a weird thing to say she thought as they all snickered and laughed out loud, to Sylvie it wasn't funny. Until she thought of what they said again, that name to her was familiar, somehow. She wasn't sure how or why but the name made her feel some type of way. </p><p>She wouldn't find out why that name was recognisable until her mom picked her up from school.</p><p>Her mom recognised the boy siting by the bus stop even with his hood on and Matt was unsure of who the lady was that called out to him. </p><p>"Yes ma'am, do I know you?"</p><p>"Ma’am, oh my goodness that makes me sound so old. Sweetheart, this is Matty, your best-friend from preschool." and that's all it takes for him, for Matt in that instant he remembers his days at preschool running around and playing with his best-friend.</p><p>Both of them say nothing to each other, except they just stare. </p><p>"Oh you two were joined at the hip, I remember specifically Matt could never say your name properly so he had a nickname for you. Do you remember dear?" Mrs Brett continues on about the two of them, she beams at the memories.</p><p>"Silky." Matt mumbles as he gets lost in her big blue eyes. </p><p>"Yes that's it. Silky, I thought it was the most precious thing."</p><p>"Hi. I- um, I new I recognised your name earlier." Sylvie finally speaks but she's still in shock, who would have thought of all the school she could have gone to it was this one.</p><p>She knew someone and she couldn't be happier. </p><p>He can't help the smile that across’ his face as they both get flooded with small memories. </p><p>"Sweetheart are you catching the bus? Do you need to be dropped off? We don't mind." Mrs Brett ask in the most genuine way possible and in that instant the warmth of his memories is gone and he's in fear, the panic sets in. The last thing he needs is for Silky to be sorry for him or afraid for him, he'd rather keep her from the wrath of his family, especially his father. </p><p>"Oh no, no I'm good. I'm waiting for my sister." </p><p>"Of course, well we'll leave you to it, but it's great that Sylvie will have a friend at school now." </p><p>"Mom stop it." Embarrassed Sylvie rolls her eyes at her mother as they hop into their car, quickly before they leave she winds down her window and shows him her perfect smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." </p><p>"Yeah tomorrow." He nods back to her and watches as they drive away. Tomorrow, he'd hoped so anyway for Matt tomorrow was uncertain, at his house and in his family anyway. </p><p>High school's not bad for the both of them for awhile because for awhile they had each other, and while Sylvie struggled to make many friends she didn't care because she had Matt, it was the same for him, always had been. He was content with knowing no-one and keeping to himself until his Silky came back into his life.</p><p>It was a double edge sword, Matt had a friend now and he was happy but that also meant that he had to get creative with hiding the bruises and keeping her far, far away from his family, his life outside high school. </p><p>It became easy for him to dodge her questions about his house, where he lived and to keep their hangouts in strictly three places, school, her home and the lake. The lake had become their special place, they would sit right at the end of jetty after school and on the weekends.</p><p>Sometimes Sylvie would bring a picnic and they would sit and eat sandwiches and talk for hours. </p><p>Once again things stayed like that for as long as they could both remember because for both of them they remember the drift start to happen at different times.</p><p>Sylvie can recall their friendship changing towards the end of the year, when school was almost over. They had spent hours talking about what their plans were, Matt didn’t want to go to college, but Sylvie’s parents insisted she had too. But now their conversations had become short, with no real meaning behind them. </p><p>For Matt the first time he consciously remembers taking a step back from Sylvie was when Christie accidentally spilled the beans about her during dinner at his house.</p><p>Their parents had made a comment on how Matt seamed different the last couple of months, happier even, of course his dad used very colourful language but that was when Christie had mumbled under her breath why he was suddenly different. To their dad it was back talk, and it was something he couldn’t stand so with choice she told him exactly what she said. </p><p>From then on his family now new about Sylvie, hanging out with her was different, he stopped going to her hone. In fear that his dad would show up. </p><p>He could tell she was confused as to his sudden change, but even then she never pushed him. She never questioned why but always ask if he was okay? And he would respond with, I am, I promise. </p><p>He had remembered his 5 year old selves promise, to never let her be sad or hurt again.</p><p>No-one would hurt his best-friend, his Silky. </p><p>He kept that promise when his dad caught the two of them walking to the lake, they had finished school and Matt was going to tell her everything, tell her why he had been distant. <br/>
<br/>
He kept that promise when his dad jumped out of the car and railed towards the two of them. Matt had been afraid before, but nothing like this. He didn’t care about himself, he cared for Sylvie. It all happens in slow motion, the look in his dads eyes, it was recognisable to Matt. </p><p>He kept that promise when he jumped in front of Sylvie, blocking her view. </p><p>And again when he tells her to run and go home and not look back. In his head he says he loves her as he watches her run away from him. </p><p>That was the last time she saw him, after that she hears the gossip. Why Matt’s no longer at school. She doesn’t want to believe it, but deep down she always knew his home life wasn’t the best. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>A few years later </strong> </span>
</p><p>A bright eyed, perky Sylvie Brett arrives at fire house 51. She stops and takes a second to stare at her new home, we’ll work place but this was where she hoped she’d get a permanent spot at.</p><p>She was always happy to be told where to go, it was after all apart of the job but she was already to settle into one spot.   </p><p>Deciding that she’s had enough time to stare she walks up to the apparatus floor, where she notices a table with 4 men playing cards. She gathers the attention of the one at the end of the table. </p><p>Standing up he greets her with a smile and a handshake. “Kelly Severide, squad lieutenant. You must be the new paramedic?” </p><p>She greets him back with a classic Sylvie Brett smile, her charm immediately noticeable, she had a way of doing that. “Sylvie Brett, yeah that’s me.” </p><p>“Let me take you to your PIC, Shay will be stoked to have another blond on with her.” Sylvie was happy to be partnered up with another female, the last couple of houses she was with men so this would be a nice change. </p><p>“Shay! Come meet your new paramedic you slacker!” Kelly calls out to her and she’s slight taken back by the outburst, this was different. </p><p>Turning around from the coffee machine, Shay approaches them with a pleasantly happily face. “Hi, don’t mind him I’m not slacker, he is. It’s lovely to meet you Sylvie.” </p><p>“Likewise, thank you for taking me as a partner.” She’s offers Shay a smile back, she seemed lovely and Sylvie was glad for it. <br/>
<br/>
“So where are you from Sylvie?” The three of them move to the table as they begin to ask her questions. </p><p>”Technically I was born here in Chicago stayed for a bit, left, came back when I was a teenager and then left again to Indiana. Indiana is home where my parents and family are but I’m looking forward to making Chicago home again.” It had been a bit of shuffling for the Brett family, once Sylvie’s dad finished work him and her mom decided to go back to Indiana, it’s where she’s been the last couple of years. </p><p>“Wow back and forth, can’t wait to here more about it.” <br/>
<br/>
“Morning briefing is starting, we better head in.” Kelly stands up and leads the both of them into the briefing room. </p><p>Shay makes an effort to leave room at the front next her to for Sylvie, she was her new partner now so she wanted to help her transition into the group, this was a good start.</p><p>For the next few minutes briefing goes as normal, important things are being said and just when Sylvie thinks the Chief might not make her noticeable he does. </p><p>“We now have a new paramedic that will be joining us at 51, Miss Sylvie Brett, please make her feel welcome.” </p><p>At the mention of her name his head shoots up and his eyes widen...He has to almost double take, did he hear that right? Did Chief say Sylvie Brett? </p><p>His heart leaps as she turns around and gives everyone a small wave and smile. She’s exactly how he remembers her but just bit older now. <br/>
<br/>
God it had been years since he last saw her and he remembers it just like it was yesterday. The feelings she gave him and the fear as he watched her run away from him. He would never forget. </p><p>He’s so tranced he doesn’t hear Chief dismissing them, he’s glued to his spot at the back. He’s frozen as he watches her laugh with Shay as they leave the room. He can’t comprehend what’s happening, she was really here.</p><p>Quickly he snaps of our his trance and runs out the door. “Sylvie?” He stops in his tracks as she slowly turns around, stopping her conversation with everyone she’s meeting. </p><p>He swallows as he waits, he knows the others are staring but he doesn’t care.</p><p>She was here.</p><p>”Matt.” Oh how he’d long for her voice for so long, he could never forget that beautiful angelic sound of her voice and that smile, that darn smile. </p><p>“How do you always pop up every couple years later?” He wishes she had been around the last couple of years, her friendship got him through a lot, even if she didn’t know it. </p><p>“I could ask you the same thing actually.” She laughs as she states as a matter of fact. </p><p>“Wait you two know each other?” Severide raises his eyes brows at his, this was definitely interesting. He would definitely have questions later. </p><p>“Yes, in fact we first met in preschool in the sandbox when Matt stole my bucket.” </p><p>”Ah hang on a second Miss, as I recall you stole my shovel first.” Matt distinctly remembers turning around and reaching for his shovel when Sylvie nicked it out of his reach. </p><p>“You weren’t using it.” She clarifies to everyone, and they all laugh at the banter happening in front of them. It was a new side of their Captain that they didn’t know about and it had been awhile since they all saw him laugh, it was a lovely.</p><p>“We’ll give a minute to catch up.” Shay smiles at Matt, recognising the look in his eyes. He doesn’t notice anyone but Sylvie, it’s a look he hasn’t shown in a long time. </p><p>He’s thankful once the others leave, it takes them both a few second before they say anything. </p><p>“Hi.” He blurts to her so quickly that she almost misses it. </p><p>“Hi back” Sylvie smiles at him and instantly he feels the butterflies in his stomach. “So it’s been a while catch me up on the life of Matty Casey.” </p><p>“Of course but, first things first...come here.” He doesn’t care that it’s been a while, or that he’s at work, or that everyone must be talking about them right now. He doesn’t care about any of it. </p><p>He just wants a hug. With arms open she leans in wrapping her own arms around him as he does the same to her. Using his chin he brings her head closer to him and leaves it there to rest. </p><p>He had his Silky back. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Right Back at You Silky.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matt shows up for Sylvie when she needs him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, </p><p>So the feedback from this was so good and well received considering it’s tells a different story on how Matt and Sylvie grew up. I’m so amazed that you guys liked it, I thought I’d add to it, I figured whenever I think of something I’ll just add it :) </p><p>Here is something short with some angst and sweet. </p><p>*ps. chapter for my 'loving you' series will be up tomorrow, get excited* </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chicago, Two Weeks Later.</strong>
</p><p>Its a week later and Matt still can't fathom that the girl he grew up loving is actually here and working with him.</p><p>She's actually living in Chicago. </p><p>The last he saw her he was just a teenager and she was the only light in his life at that time, everything with his family was a nightmare and when he left school things didn't improve. She was gone from his life which left him with nothing to look forward to but he was hopefully that wherever she was she’d be safe, that was the only way his heartache was soothed. </p><p>But she was here now and for the first time in his adult life he doesn't know what to do with himself. The only times in his life that he's known her have been his childhood but this was <em>different </em>he's an adult now, so was she and they've both been through some stuff. He might not know what her situations been like but he knows her and when she talks about home, Fowlerton, her body language gives it away.</p><p>He's of course intrigued but he doesn't want to pry. </p><p>Just as he had suspected its non-stop with Severide, he wants to know everything that regards the two of them. In fairness to him this was the only person that Severide knew that was friends with Matt before his firefighting days. So it's no surprise him and everyone is eager to know all about young Matt Casey.</p><p>Fortunately for him without even saying anything to her Sylvie has managed to be very vague and limit the information she gives to everyone, she keeps it simple and basic explaining that they just went to school together.</p><p>He's grateful because even know when he thinks about it of course she knew what was going on at his house, his attempts at hiding it weren't all that great, still she treated him the same. </p><p>A knock on is door makes in him jump in his seat, he'd been so in tranced with his thoughts. Sylvie stands on the other side of the door, giving him a small wave. Her way of asking for permission to enter his quarters. </p><p>She never had to ask he thinks to himself but he gesture for her to come in anyway. "What can I do for you Sylvie." </p><p>"I'm not bothering you am I?" Standing by the door she unsure of herself, this was the first time they were alone in close proximity to each other. </p><p>"No, no trust me you aren't. Just paperwork from that last call." <em>You could never bother me. </em>He wants to say out loud but goes against it.</p><p>"Oh do you want me to leave and come back later?" </p><p>"No. no please. I'm done, stay." Definitely sounded like he was begging. He wasn't apposed to begging when it came to her. </p><p>"Okay, if you're sure." </p><p>"I'm sure, so did you need something?" Gesturing he points to the end of his bunk for her to take a seat. </p><p>She fiddles with her fingers a classic Sylvie Brett move, she'd been doing it for as long as he could remember. It was her nervous tick, she'd constantly do it in pre-school at the end of the day when she was about to leave and he would sit waiting for his parents.</p><p>He'd always had to reassure her that he'd be okay, so he knew whatever she was about to say it wouldn't be easy for her. "Can I tell you something? Maybe get some advice?"</p><p>"You can always talk to me you know that. What's going on?" He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little be nervous.</p><p>Looking up at him she places her hands under her thighs stopping herself from any distractions. "An ex of mine is coming to see me tomorrow, he says he has some of my stuff and wants give it to me but I have a feeling that it's just a trick to try and manipulate me back into his life. I know that it's been a long time since we've been best-friends and we don't really know much about each others lives these past couple of years but I still value your opinion a lot. I-I, I'm not really sure if I'm strong enough to face him." </p><p>He visibly swallows taking a minute before responding, this was their first major conversation since she walked back into his life. How he would handle this would be a perfect tell for how they would go as adult friends.</p><p>"I'm just going to say this first, before I tell you what I think about that situation. It doesn't matter to me how long we go without seeing each other, if its a random pockets in our lives or for as long as we both live you will always be my best-friend and I will always be yours." He believed every word he said but apart of him knew as well that as long as he could he do everything in his power to keep her in his life from now own.</p><p>Pockets in time weren’t enough anymore. </p><p>"Yeah?" She slowly glances back at him unsure, as if she can’t believe he meant what he said.</p><p>"Yes, Sylvie you were such an important person to me growing up, you don't realise how much you made my life better."</p><p>Chuckling she shakes her head, a piece of her hair moves in-front of her eyes. It’s takes all his strength to not tuck it back behind her ear again. "I think you give me too much credit."</p><p>"Not enough to be honest, now the ex stuff. If you really feel you're not strong enough to face him than I will come with you, I'll stand by you and help you get through it and make sure you get whatever he brings and we'll leave as soon as possible. Frankly I think you are very much strong enough but I can understand not feeling ready to do something, I offer you my moral support." Seeing how nervous she is about facing her ex he now looks forward to seeing this guy, what would he be like? What did he look like? </p><p>"You'd do that? For me?" Again she’s shocked, and her face doesn’t hide the fact. </p><p>Laughing he gives her a half smile as he runs his left hand down the side of his face. Leaning forward he slides his chair across form her. "I'd do anything for you." </p><p>"Matty you are my best-friend, always." She was the only one that was ever allowed to call him that, and every time she did the butterflies in the pit of his stomach made themselves known. </p><p>“Right back at you Silky.” </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Ambulance 61, Person down, Unknown reasons." </em> </span>
</p><p>"Be safe." He calls out after as she runs out to the rig. </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, 10am. <br/></strong>
</p><p>In 5 minutes he’s going to be face to face with her ex. He thought he was prepared but that was obviously a lie, how do prepare for something like this?<br/><br/><em>You don’t.</em></p><p>
  <em>You just go with it. </em>
</p><p>There was nothing he could do to ease his mind about this whole ordeal, except that he was helping her today. That was enough for him, even after all the years apart she came to him for support, that was enough. Turning in his seat he glances at her, her fingers are occupied, her nervous tick has surfaced and this time she has a hold on her bottom lip. She's really nervous. </p><p>"I'm right here Sylvie, you've got this." He doesn't know the situation with his guy and they way their relationship ended, it makes him nervous too. </p><p>Frantically she reaches over grasping his arm. "He's here."</p><p>Matt nods, sitting up straight look out for the guy. Sylvie hadn't said much about him so he wasn't sure who to look for but he's sure he'll know once he see him. Taking a second before they get out of the car he directly holds her gazes, so he's clear on what he has to say to her. "Okay, so we talked about this remember. I'll be able to see you from here, I'll give you some distance but not too far away so I can judge whether or not you need me. Okay? How's that sound."</p><p>"Matty Casey you are the best-friend a girl could ask for, thank you. Let's do this." <em>Friend, </em>although it's true he can't deny the cut it leaves on his chest. </p><p>The minute the get out it doesn't take long for her to be noticed but him, he only see's her and he doesn't blame him if anything it gives Matt the opportunity to hang back, he leans agains the hood of his car watching their exchange lucky he's in perfect ear shot. </p><p>"Hi, thanks for coming so where's my ring?" It doesn't take a genius to see that she is clearly very uncomfortable and she doing everything she can to keep the distant. </p><p><em>Ring?</em> That was what she was getting back from him? He wants to know so much more. </p><p>"Seriously Sylvie, what's gotten into you? How did we meet here? Where do you live?" Matt so badly wanted to scoff. Who did this guy think he was? What was with the 3rd degree? </p><p>"Harrison, please don't make this difficult. Where's my grandmothers ring?" Ring! He wanted to pray that it wasn't an engagement ring but he knew better, she was a Sylvie Brett, wonderful. Of course she might have been engaged at some point. Heck he was too and twice! They had so much to catch up on. </p><p>"I've got it, but could we at-least sit for a bit? Maybe get some coffee or food at this cafe?" Well you're a little late on that buddy, she's already eaten. He's annoyed as he watches Harrison tap the space in his jacket pocket, refusing to give up the ring until he was ready. What a prick. </p><p>"I've already had eaten, please I'm begging you Harrison hand it over." His patience was waring thin, he can't imagine what her's is like. If she had to beg once more he was going to intervene. </p><p>"I don't even recognise you anymore, being here has done nothing for you." He waves his arms up and down eyeing Sylvie up and down like he's disgusted with her.</p><p>Her voice is thick and low, her nostrils flare. She's had enough, she's angry now."You might not recognise me anymore because this time I'm not crying after you slapped me." </p><p>It's like time stills for a second, he almost doesn't believe he heard her right. Did she say<em> slap? Slap? </em>Standing up straighter Matt makes his way over to them, only a few feet away. </p><p>Within seconds after Sylvie's confession Harrison has his hands on her, gripping her wrist. "You always do this, you bring up stuff that's in the past. You make me feel terrible all over again. Sylvie you know I wasn't myself when I did that, I wasn't in a good place that night and you provoked me." He's feeling very provoked right now too. </p><p>Matt's beside her he scratches the top of his head and takes a second to survey Harrison. "My vision is 20/20 so I know what I just saw was, you putting your hands on a woman. Am I correct?" </p><p>Harrison steps forward. "Who the fuck are you?"</p><p>"Her best-friend, take your hands off her." Matt doesn't even bother saying his name. He doesn't want too. His voice is much lower now, it's thick and full of venom. </p><p>He almost surprises himself for the way he's talking. </p><p>"Harrison let go, you're hurting me." And thats enough for him. Taking a step forward he places himself in-front of Sylvie. He all but eyes Harrison until he lets go of her once he does, he turns cupping the side of her face.</p><p>“Go wait in the car, I'll get your ring." </p><p>"Matt." Her eyes are glistening and shiny, her lip quivering. </p><p>"Do you trust me?" <em>Please say yes. </em></p><p>Using the sleeve of her sweater she wipes her eyes. "Yes, of course." </p><p>"I promise I'll get your ring for you." He lingers his hand just the little bit longer before he drops his hand and watches as she makes her way to the car and smiles when she climbs in.</p><p>
  <em>She was safe now. </em>
</p><p>Matt really doesn't want to be <em>that guy</em>, but he can't help it. He had no doubt in his mind that she could fight her own battles.</p><p>She was badass but the minute Harrison put his hands on her all bets are off. He won't be the guy that stands by and let that happen, he can see now why she wanted some moral support for this and he's so glad she asked him to come. He'd be devastated had he not come and heard about this through someone else. "Give me the ring and don't ever contact her again or come back here."  </p><p>"Who do you think you are?"</p><p>Stepping forward Matt lowers his voice so only they can hear. "You don't need to know anything about me expect that I have a lot of influence, so I won't ask again, hand it over." He never thought he'd be using his influence as a threat. </p><p>It wasn't something he thought he'd do but this was different, Sylvie needed him and even though it kills him on the inside knowing that she was not only hurt emotionally but also physically. As much as he <em>really, really, really</em> wanted to sock him in the face he knows that he wouldn't want Sylvie to see him like that and scare her. </p><p>Harrison shoves the ring in his hands and takes a few steps back. "You know what, whatever. Here, she's too much work anyway. Good-luck." </p><p>He sighs watching as he turns the corner making sure he's fully gone. Getting in the car Matt turns his head facing Sylvie, and without even thinking he takes his to cup her face again gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I want you to know, I would never hurt you, I'm not perfect I might hurt you emotionally and I hereby apologies for future hurt from myself. But I would never ever physically hurt you and I think you are far, far too good for him."</p><p>Her smile makes his heart swell. "Well what if you have to save me and then in the process I get hurt?" </p><p>His shoulders shake and he can't help the laugh that breaks out. "Well that's the only exception." </p><p>"Thank you for coming. I don't want to imagine how else that could have gone." He really doesn't want to think of any alternative versions of what could have happened. </p><p>Reaching in his pocket he places her ring box on his open palm in-between the two of them and uses his other hand to open the box revealing her grandmothers beautiful halo cut diamond victorian vintage ring. "Before I forget, I think this belongs to you." To any passing on lookers anyone would think he was proposing, but he wasn't so why for some reason is heart beating so fast it feels like it might burst out?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Think of You Often</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flash back: Young Matt and Sylvie under the stars.</p><p>Present day : Matt is there for Sylvie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys 🚒🚑🚨</p><p>Its a short one. </p><p>I've been looking forward to getting something down for this fic in awhile, even though this original concept was for a challenge a few months back I fell in love with my idea and really didn't think anything of it but the response to it was so much more than I expected so again thank you guys :) </p><p>-this chapter is a flash back from an afternoon of young Matt and Sylvie spending the day together. I was inspired but country Taylor, have a listen to 'I'm only me when I'm with you' -</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Friday Night, 9:30pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sylvie's backyard.</strong>
</p><p>The stars shine bright illuminating the backyard, Matt can't think of the last time he took a minute to admire the night sky, was that an odd thing to do?</p><p>
  <em>Surely not. </em>
</p><p>He breathes a sigh of relief as he watches Sylvie approach from the back porch, blanket, lantern, and mashmallows in hand she stands in front of him with a smile on her face. He'd wanted to spend some time with her but they were limited to spots on where they could hang, they settled for her backyard, Matt refused to go inside her home, no matter how many times Sylvie insisted and her parents didn't mind, to him it mattered, he would take every precaution he could to not give any trouble, the last thing he needed was <em>trouble.</em></p><p>Most of the time they were either in her backyard or down by the lake, he'd still managed to avoid taking her to his house or her asking questions about his family, and maybe she suspected a reason as to why he never invited her over but she never made a point to ask or fish for any information.</p><p>At first he thought it was odd and in the first few months of their friendship starting up he waited for the <em>'shoe to drop'</em> and for her true colours to shine on what she wanted from him, eventually everyone just wanted to know all the gossip of his family so finding friends for him was difficult. But just as his 5 year old self remembered she was exactly how she was back then, her personality never changed and she just as amazing as he remembered. </p><p>He watches as she skips down the steps standing right in-front him biggest smile on her face. "So my dad finished setting up the fire, you ready to roast some marshmallows?" </p><p>"Lets go." Returning her smile he laughs at the oversized bag of marshmallows. "That bag big enough for us?"</p><p>Sylvie squints her eyes throwing her head back. "Us? I don't know what you are talking about this is mine. You didn't get the memo? We were supposed to bring our own?"</p><p>He laughs even more as they begin setting up the blanket and marshmallow sticks. "You can finish all that?"</p><p>"Are you doubting me?"</p><p>"No, of course not."</p><p>She bumps his shoulder. "Good because if I wanted to I could totally finish all this."</p><p>"I bet you could." He nudges her back. </p><p>Sylvie's mom approaches them with two steaming mugs. "Here you go kids, some hot chocolate." </p><p>"Thanks mom." </p><p>The rest of the night they laugh, chat and enjoy each others company, marshmallow roasting and sipping on hot chocolate he couldn't imagine anything more perfect, he never wants it to end because this was what friendship was about.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>Monday Morning, 8am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Firehouse 51 </strong>
</p><p>Matt takes a second to stare mindlessly out the window of his car ever since he'd helped Sylvie with her ex-fiancé he'd felt an unbearable and unforgettable pull towards her, it came out of nowhere, the way he was feeling.</p><p>What was he supposed to do about it? Of course nothing because she was his best-friend, there was no way he'd ever tell her what he was feeling.  Everything was new and she was finally back in his life, they were adults now and it had been years since they had been teenagers hanging out in her backyard roasting marshmallows, things had been different now and he couldn't risk loosing her again especially not knowing when he'd see her again, he wasn't letting her go again. </p><p>A knock on his window startles him looking over he see's Severide standing by his door waiting for him. "How was your weekend with Silky?" </p><p>Rolling his eyes Matt throws his bag over his shoulder as they make their way to the entrance. "First of all I didn't spend the weekend with her, just a few hours and second of all you aren't allowed to call her that, only I can." </p><p>Taking a second Severide stops and turns to fully look at him eyeing him up and down suspiciously, his face is hard to read Matt has no idea what he's thinking and then suddenly his face changes, he shakes his head slowly from side to side the corner of his mouth turning up into a quirky smile. "Wow you have got it bad."</p><p>Matt makes a face back at him shaking his head no. "You've got it wrong." </p><p>"You are so screwed." Severide mumbles.</p><p>The two of them walk into the common room everyone already sitting down and chatting amongst themselves, as if its second nature to him he finds himself looking around for her, from the corner of his eye he see Severide trying his best to hold in his snickering.  </p><p>As if on cue Sylvie enters the room and his heartbeat immediately quickens as he watches her move around the room. </p><p>Everyone is enjoying themselves eating breakfast but for some reason he can't seem to get her out of his mind and it doesn't help that the sound of her laughter makes his lips turn up into a smile. He takes a second to appreciate her laughing with Shay, Otis and Cruz, its only been about two weeks and he's proud of the way she is making friends and getting more comfortable with everyone at the firehouse.</p><p>Breaking away from his stare he looks away before anyone notices him staring frustrated with the distractions around he stands up heading to his office but not before the bells go off. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61. CAR PILE UP." </strong> </span>
</p><p>Getting to the scene he immediately springs into action ordering everyone around they all get to their jobs he wants to look back at Sylvie to make sure she is okay but he knows that she is capable and he has a job to do but it doesn't stop the other half of his mind that's completely on her. "Alright everyone lets go." </p><p>"Copy that Captain." Otis calls back running into action. </p><p>...</p><p>At Mollys Matt enjoys a beer with the rest of the crew and the detectives at pd and every part of him wishes that she was here but it was probably a good idea because he really needed to clear his mind of her. </p><p>Mid laughter Kim's phone rings the face of his best-friend pops up on screen her smile bigger than ever. "Oh it's Sylvie." He hadn't realised they were friends, he wondered how that had happened.</p><p>"Hey girl, what are you doing and why aren't you here?" Kim chuckles into the phone as she takes a sip of her beer. </p><p>At first he's not phased by their conversation, of course apart of him wants her to be convinced enough for to come down. He's about to go back to his previous conversation until he notices Kim's face change and she almost spits out her beer. Leaning forehead she gives money to Stella at the bar and begins talking on the phone again. </p><p>"Sylvie, slow down, say that again." Kim nods listening more intentional into her phone, looking around she signals around to the rest of the detectives waving for their attention. "Okay stay where you are I'm on my way." </p><p>Getting off the phone she hops up off the stool. "Sylvie's apartment got broken into we have to go now." </p><p>Matt's beer goes down the wrong pipe and he spits it everywhere coughing like a mad-man and quickly gathers himself. "What?"</p><p>"Let's go." Not explaining further the detectives leave in a rush.</p><p>The rest of the crew all eye each-other, all thinking the same thing they rush out following. "Go, Otis, Stella and I will watch the bar." Shay shouts behind them. </p><p>It doesn't them long to get there they are able to follow the detectives easily. Matt swallows thickly his knuckles tightening around the steering wheel, it's like the guys can read his mind because they say exactly what he is thinking.</p><p>
  <em>"This is where she lives?" </em>
</p><p>"This cannot be where she lives." He agrees with Cruz, he almost doesn't want to believe it, the neighbourhood and the houses. He knew she was fiercely independent and could take care of herself but this, this was not okay. Pulling in-front of her house he has to prepare himself before he goes in, breathing quickly he shakes his head and then jumps out running up the stairs and right into her apartment. </p><p>But before he can even get in Kevin and Vanessa are at the front door and stop him from barging his way through. "Sorry man I know you want to go in there but before you do you have to prepare yourself, its a mess and so is she, so hold in your own emotions okay?" He wants to be annoyed at them for stopping him but he's actually thankful for the information, keep his own emotions in check for her, he could do that. </p><p>
  <em>Couldn't he?</em>
</p><p>He tells himself that he can, and that it should be easy all he had to do was be there for her but the minute he see her all his emotions flood to the surface, god he wishes he was a better man, the man that could keep himself in check but seeing her in tears, holding herself, a baseball bat at her feet, her apartment an absolute mess and she's standing in her pyjama shorts and a oversized Chicago bears sweatshirt she's freezing. </p><p>He wants to be so angry, well he is angry but he wants to do something about it but knows he can't. </p><p>
  <em>Get a grip! </em>
</p><p>She looks up and notices the crew all standing by watching her as she gives her statement to Kim and Adam, once she's done she makes her way over to them and immediately his hand goes to her arm gently stroking her. She wipes her eyes with the ends of her sweatshirt."You guys don't have to be here." </p><p>"Kid you are apart of this team, this family, of course we are here." Herrman shakes his head his dad voice present. </p><p>"Are you okay?" What a stupid question of course she wasn't okay. </p><p>She nods and runs her hand down her face. "I'm okay, shaken up but okay." </p><p>Coming up behind her Kim gives her a small smile. "Pack a bag you aren't staying here tonight, do you have any where else you can stay?" </p><p>Sylvie looks frazzled. "Ah-ah, um yeah, I'll figure something out." </p><p>Kelly waves his hand like its nothing. “She can stay with Shay, Matt an-."</p><p>Before Severide can even finish she jumps in. "Oh no you guys I can't, I don't want to bother you, I don't want to crowd you." Well she was being ridiculous. "Sylvie don't even fight it, I'll take the couch you can have my bed-ah I mean my room, you can have my room." </p><p>He can feel the eyes on his back and he cruses to himself for that little mess up. She looks up and meets his eyes, he does his best to hold her gaze, looking at her with intensity so she knows how serious he is without having to say anything. </p><p>Luckily she seems to be able to read she nods and makes her way to her room to pack her bag. Seemingly it doesn’t take her long, she has her work bag, hang bag and another duffle, she might have already packed and then was going. Had they not come would she gone to him for help? He wants to think she would. </p><p>They all standing outside now and he wishes that he had driven just himself so he could take her with him, right now he didn’t want to be apart from her. But it would only be a few minutes and then he’d meet her back at the loft, no way he was coming back to Mollys. </p><p>He messages Shay letting her know of all the details and just as he expected she is quick to respond, of course she was on her way and she could absolutely stay with the three of them. </p><p>"I have to go but Shay is on her way okay, she’ll come and drive you two in your car but I'll meet you at the loft." Matt whispers, lingering his hand on her shoulder. </p><p>Sylvie nods and he can tell that she fighting with herself to not break down, she just went through something traumatic and she flashbacks of the two of them as 5 years old come back to him. When she had fallen over the skipping rope and right onto the concrete, even as a 5 year old he remembers the way his heart burst at the giant tears that fall down her puffy cheeks. </p><p>Maybe its because she had previously been crying but her shine, beautiful and blue in the darkness. “Promise?” She whispers back to him so only he can hear. </p><p>"I promise." Matt continues, determination in his voice.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god, he really was screwed. He was pretty sure he was in-love with his best-friend. Great. </em>
</p><p>"Okay.” She answers quickly squeezing his hand tightly and then letting go even quicker, he wishes she had just held on that little bit longer.</p><p>On instinct he leans forward and kisses her forehead, closing his eye he takes in her scent, well this was definitely creepy, stepping away he backs up completely away from her needing his distance. "Right um-I'll be back okay." </p><p>He turns to leave and even though he doesn't want to he has too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for any grammar mistakes haha I kind of got excited about this chapter and went for it. Will fix it soon! </p><p>-Can’t wait to hear what you guys think, I always thought that the scene with Sylvie apartment getting broken into was glossed over too quickly, yeah she was new but it could have been such a good opportunity to show how much of a family firehouse 51. So yeah I thought I would take that premise and find a way to add it to my fic. <br/>What do you guys think? ☺️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The More That You Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small glimps at young Matt and Sylvie's afternoon at their favourite spot by the lake. </p><p>A week after the break in Sylvie wants to move on. Matt recalls a difficult time, when he abandoned her years ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so......it's obviously been a hot minute. </p><p>So sorry friends, things have been crazy busy, I took some time off with writing and then had to figure out how to gain some inspiration again. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I think I like this template for this fic a lot, starting off with a flash back into a moment in their friendship. I think it will help with establishing them as friends and seeing the small moments of Matt falling in love with her then and now as an adult. (hope that makes sense) </p><p>Check end notes for a sneak peek of chapter 5<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Rough on the surface but you</em>
</p><p><em>cut through like a </em> <em>knife, </em></p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>And if it was an open/shut </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>case</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I never would've known from the</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> look on your face. "</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong><br/>Saturday Afternoon 3pm.</strong>
</p><p><strong>By the Lake.</strong>  <em>  </em></p><p>It's unnaturally warm for Chicago, but Matt and Sylvie make the most of it. It’s what everyone in Chicago did when it was warmer than normal.</p><p>The two of them sat by the lake, Sylvie had made arrangements for the two of them to spend their afternoon at the lake once she had seen the weather forecast two days ago. </p><p>Matt had been hesitant to make plans for the day purely because he had thought the weather would turn around and change. </p><p>Sylvie on the other hand was insistent on the fact that it would stay as is, and she had been right.</p><p>The look on her face when they met up was priceless, her smile wide and her blue eyes staring right back at him. She held onto her small bucket hat as she ran up to him, throwing herself right into his arms.</p><p>Thank goodness his hands are free because she doesn’t give him a chance to prepare himself for the force of her body crashing against his.</p><p>Her hat falls as she lets go and wraps her arms around his neck for a hug,</p><p>“I told you so.” She whispers into his ear, she doesn’t have to elaborate for him, he knows exactly what she’s saying. </p><p>Even if he had no idea, he still wouldn’t say anything. </p><p>He wanted to relish in the feeling of her touch and warmth, notes of her coconut shampoo hitting him.</p><p>It didn’t matter that it was already warm, and hugging was making him even warmer, he welcomed it.</p><p>She pulls her head out from under his chin to get a good look at him. “Ready for a swim?” she asks as she pulls further away from him to bend down and pick up her hat. </p><p>They walk close together to their spot under the tree.</p><p>This was Matt’s idea of a perfect afternoon, just spending quality time with her, the two of them.</p><p>And that’s exactly how he spends his afternoon, laughing, eating, talking about anything that comes up.</p><p>Matt watches as she swims, splashing around. “Are you getting in? You know it’s been a while since we’ve had lunch it’s okay to get in now.”</p><p>He laughs, she was precious and of course, he wanted to swim with her, but he knows if he takes his shirt off to get into the water that would open up a can of worms for questions, he wasn’t sure he was ready to talk about.</p><p>Getting out of the water she sits beside him, he hands her the towel, waiting for the gesture that he’s all too familiar with.</p><p>He knows that she can tell something is wrong, no matter how well he thought he could hide his emotions, she knew him and that was all that mattered.</p><p>Turning to look at him, she takes her time to really look, her eyebrows raised in question. It's quiet for a minute between the two of them, the only sound is the small birds in the trees and water in front of them gently moving downstream.</p><p>Sylvie gently nudges her should with his, her concern now written on her face. “Matt.”</p><p>He sighs, he really didn’t want to involve her with anything to do with his home life. Matt would rather keep her as far away from that as possible.</p><p>But it doesn’t help that he had missed the last two days of school and definitely thought that he would have to cancel on her today.</p><p>Hearing her voice, the excitement over the phone she had for their day together.</p><p>Of course, he couldn’t say no, he wanted to be here. </p><p>She nudges his shoulder, she’s knows something is wrong.</p><p>“Talk to me, please. What’s going on?” Her concern isn’t missed on him, she wore her emotions on her sleeves and as it turns out around her all his facades dropped.</p><p>… </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday evening 8pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(one week after the break-in)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Molly’s Patio.</strong>
</p><p>Matt can’t exactly pinpoint the exact moment that he fell in love with her, maybe it had been his entire life? From the moment she played with him the sandpit at pre-school. </p><p>Or in their early teenage years in high school, their long days at the lake, their slow walks to and from classes.</p><p>Sylvie was his saving grace during those dark days.</p><p>The way he left for was locked away deep, deep down in his heart, he had never forgotten her, even after a failed engagements and marriage he always remembered her.</p><p>She was his first love, the person that knew him before he was Captain Casey. </p><p>How could he forget the girl that taught him to love? The girl that let him dream and encouraged him to smile.</p><p>She reminded him everyday that he was worthy of love, he couldn't forget her even if he tried.  </p><p>He loved her before he knew how to love. </p><p>For him, school with her was the best days because, at home, it truly was some of the most awful moments of his life.</p><p>So Seeing her like this, very clearly shaken and unsettled after the break into her apartment, all week she had insisted that she was <em>‘fine’</em> and had <em>‘passed’</em> it, but he knew.</p><p>He knew her better, she wasn’t fine, she was scared and there wasn’t anything he could do to take her pain away. He wishes he could, but things with them are different now, he can’t just act as if they are 16 and she’s his best-friend.</p><p>They are adults now and hadn’t seen each other for years.</p><p>They are so much older now, he'd like to think he was wiser but the jury was still out on that one.</p><p>It was still delicate, their friendship had taken a new form. </p><p>He may know her, but he didn’t know her the way he used to. Was she still the same Sylvie that liked to drink hot chocolate with marshmallows?</p><p>Did she still have the same quirks, could he still read her the way he used too?</p><p>From where he sits, he watches as she takes sits by the bar, on her own.</p><p>He knows he’s bluntly starting, he shouldn’t be, and he can definitely feel Severide's eyes burning right into his back.</p><p>He’d deal with him later; he just knew they’d be some questions he might not be able to avoid.</p><p>Sipping his beer, he takes this opportunity to approach, taking a seat beside her. He nudges her shoulder, a small gesture that tells her that he wants to talk and talk more specifically about her being <em>‘fine’.</em></p><p>This was something that wasn’t unfamiliar to either of them, even though it had been a few years since they had seen each other, he knew that this gesture wouldn’t be unnoticed by her.</p><p>Before answering she takes a last sip of her wine and then pushes the glass away from her, turning to face him she flashes him a smile, a smile that he is all to familiar with.</p><p>It’s not the kind of Sylvie Brett smile that he’s used to, this is different.</p><p>This smile reminds him of the years that have changed them, he doesn’t know all her smiles anymore. That truth alone hurts him, more than he care to admit.</p><p>He didn’t know everything there was to know about her anymore.</p><p>This Sylvie had obviously been through a lot, judging from just that one meeting with Harrison and seeing the place she lived at.</p><p>“I’m okay, I mean I-I’ll be okay. It was a scary moment, but I know it’s over now. I’d just like to move on.”  </p><p>He wants to believe what she’s telling him, he really wants to, but he can’t bring himself to accept what she’s saying.</p><p>“Okay. That’s good I guess.” He nods taking another sip of his beer, he knows its not the full truth but he'll take what he can get.</p><p>She gets up from her stool. “I’m going to head off, I’m pretty tired, thanks for checking on me, I really appreciate it.”</p><p>And off she goes, he isn’t given time to stop her, or even press on with questions.</p><p>Maybe he’d seek her out at the loft?</p><p>He keeps his eyes stay on the door that she had just walked through, daydreaming about her walking back and telling him everything.</p><p>He wishes she would just come out and tell him exactly what she was thinking, but he didn’t have the right to want that.</p><p>He had to accept that this was his reality, she wasn’t going to just spill her thoughts and feelings to him anymore, not the way she used too.</p><p>Matt had abandoned her all those years ago, after his Dad had caught them both walking home from the lake, he’d told her to run and not come back.</p><p>But he should have known better, should have known that just because she did what, he said, it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to seek him out afterwards.</p><p>Things with his family had taken a drastic and horrific turn that weekend. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, let alone the girl he loved. There was no way he'd be able to hold himself, he had to go and if she asked him to stay he knew he would. </p><p>He knew two things, <em>he loved her but he had to get away.  </em>Just because he knew he had to leave, for his own wellbeing, it didn't mean that it wasn't hard on him. </p><p>She had called and called. So many times, left messages and he listened to every single one, but he did nothing.</p><p>He should have picked up the phone and called her back, because the one thing he didn’t want to ever happen to her happened.</p><p>He didn't think it could ever happen to her, she was a ray of sunshine and wonderful in every way.</p><p>The fact that someone took advantage of her kindness and love makes him sick, he always wanted her to be happy.</p><p>To find out that she met someone and he hurt her, hurt her in ways that he understood and he'll always hate himself for it, he wasn’t there to protect her.</p><p>Like he wasn’t there to protect her when someone broke into her apartment.</p><p>She stops calling after a year and it eats him up, even though he wasn't returning her calls at least he knew she was alive and okay but the radio silence almost killed him.</p><p>He had realised then that this was probably what she was going through.</p><p>That idea alone made him feel sick. </p><p>He has no idea how her life has turned out. All he knows is that she ran away from Harrison and found her way back to Chicago. </p><p>Maybe it was the universe being on his side for once but a part of him feels like she came back here for him.</p><p>Finishing off the last of his beer, he gets up to leave. </p><p>He heads back to the loft, maybe she'll still be awake? He hopes so, he really wanted to clear a few things up. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>\\ "What was I supposed to do?! Huh?" She's upset he can tell but he is also just as upset. </p><p>"You could've called me! You can always call me, I would've help you." </p><p>"Oh yeah like you would have answered my call? Like you did when you left me without even so much as good bye?" She raises her voice back at him, her anger rolling off her tongue in a way he'd never seen before.</p><p>Although she hadn't hit him, it certainly feels like a slap in the face, he should have known she would use this against him, and the funny thing was he didn't blame her, if fact he understood it, why should she trust him. </p><p>"I can't talk to you about this Matt, I can't." </p><p>She adverts her eyes away from him, her head lowered, avoiding his strong gazes, her facade is down but she won't look at him. </p><p>Why does that hurt more? Why did that make his heart clench? Matt takes a step closer towards her. </p><p>“Sylvie...”</p><p>Even though she backs away he doesn't let it discourage him, because he again takes another step closer.  //</p><p>😉 Who doesn’t love a good sneak peek?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry it’s a long one, this idea came to me and I just sort of ran with it 😄 </p><p>Ps. Sorry for any grammatical errors haha finished this late at night, was way to hyped about it 😂</p><p>Pps. Regular update will happen tomorrow stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>